When Extremes Meet - Alternate Scene
by BettYCrokeRfrmdeHooD
Summary: An alternate scene I wrote for When Extremes Meet. Korra is crying out on the cliff on Air Temple Island and instead of the whole group finding her Mako finds her by himself and they have a little chat and maybe something more. Read & Review! Enjoy :)


**OK guys and gals! I just found this whilst cleaning up my laptop the other day and totally forgot I wrote it! I read over it and actually really liked it so said I'd share it with you guys. It's just an alternate scene I came up with for the 'When Extremes Meet' episode. I really would have loved if Mako had found Korra by himself when she was upset but alas Brike didn't do that sooooooo I decided to take it upon myself to write a little somthing something. Let me know if you want more because I'm sure I could think of a way to continue this scene! Enjoy! Unfortunately I don't own the world Korra lives in but if I did, I would totally be an Earth bender! :D**

Korra sat on the cliffs edge, gazing out at the vast harbour in which Air Temple Island resided. The water that separated her from the city was still and calm, reflecting the moon like a perfect mirror. She loved this view; Republic City seemed so alive at night with the bright lights and music floating on the air to her ears. Korra was so excited when she first arrived here, new adventures, new people, and new surroundings. Now she was afraid, afraid of what it represented, of what the city held. Now every time she looked across the water at the city she didn't see the bright lights from the pro-bending arena or the high buildings, she saw a face hidden behind a mask, taunting her with eyes she couldn't see.

Korra shook her head to scramble the image from her mind. She hadn't realised she was crying until she removed herself from her daydream. She reached up her left hand to feel her damp cheek. Korra removed her hand lightly from her skin and flicked out her fingertips, her tears turned into little droplets, hovering inches away from her eyes. She could feel the warmth radiating from her very core, Korra loved that feeling, she loved being a bender. She looked at the floating teardrops for a moment, crying was a sign of weakness; Korra couldn't afford to be weak right now. She chastised herself internally for her lapse in bravado before she roughly crunched her hand into a fist making the droplets of tears disperse into nothing but air particles that floated away in the light breeze.

She could suddenly hear her friends calling out her name in the distance. Korra had left them nearly two hours ago, so she wasn't surprised they were starting to get worried. Korra let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding when she heard the bushes moving behind her. She stood up and rubbed the small patches of earth from her trousers when Pabu erupted from the bush followed closely by Mako. Korra glanced quickly in Mako's direction; she caught an expression of concern but only for a second. When he saw her she couldn't help but notice his eyes brightened with relief and warmth. She quickly made herself busy by petting Pabu who was now on her shoulder licking her face.

"There you are, I'll let the others know where we are." Korra acted before she thought it through. She lunged in Mako's direction and slapped her right hand over his mouth, muffling his voice. She heard Pabu squeak in protest at her sudden action, which left him hanging from her shoulder in distress. Mako looked at her in surprise, his eyes wide open and his arms board stiff by his side, afraid to make any sudden movements.

"Shh, I don't want the others to see me like this, all puffy eyed and brooding. Promise you won't call them?" Korra explained. Mako nodded and she removed her hand slowly. "Um, sorry about that…" Mako held up both his hands, fingers spread wide as a sign of surrender. Korra shuffled back a bit so she wasn't so close to Mako and helped Pabu back up on her shoulder apologising.

"Is everything alright, Korra?" Korra glanced back at Mako then turned to look out at the city again.

"Of course, why would there be anything wrong?"

"Well last I checked, being puffy eyed and brooding wasn't really your thing, more wide smiles and bad jokes" Korra turned to him and planted her hands on her hips forcefully.

"Hey, I resent that! I tell great jokes…" Mako's lips formed a sly smirk and she turned her attention back to the city, pouting her lips and crossing her arms for emphasis that she wasn't impressed.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just a little… frustrated"

"Frustrated about what?" Korra turned to Mako throwing her arms out wide for emphasis.

"About everything! I'm the worst Avatar ever! I haven't produced one measly puff of air since I started air bending with Tenzin and it's all my fault the pro-bending arena is in pieces. It was your home, Mako." Korra planted the palm of her hands against her eyes forcing back the tears that were threatening to trickle over her eyelids. She felt Mako's hand on her shoulder but she didn't remove her hands from her eyes.

"Korra, you're being way to hard on yourself. You're just one person and you don't need to be alone in this; you have so many people behind you. Aang wasn't by himself when he was trying to stop the war. You have no idea the kind influence you have on people, on me…" Korra could hear the rest of his speech catch in his throat. She could tell, even without looking at him, that he hadn't planned to say that last part out loud. She couldn't keep her hands over her eyes anymore. Mako removed his hand from her shoulder and was now rubbing the back of his head; vibrant blushes clearly visible on his cheeks, even in the dark. Korra couldn't help smile a little at his squirming. She placed her hands on hers hips, she couldn't let this slide.

"Sorry, what was that last bit, Team Captain? I didn't quite catch it." Mako put his hands out, palms to the sky and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't look at her, he looked everywhere but at her.

"What I meant was… What I was trying to say was, you make me angry-" Korra crossed her arms in a huff.

"Excuse me, your not all sunshine and daisy's either you know!" Now he was looking at her, but Korra turned her head sharply towards the water.

"No no, I didn't mean that! What I meant was you drive me cr-"

"Crazy?" Korra whipped her head around to look at him.

"What? No, well yes, sometimes, but-" Mako waved his hands in every direction, trying desperately to fill the hole he was digging for himself.

"Maybe you should stop while you're ahead, Mr. Hat-trick"

"Maybe you should stop finishing my sentences!" Korra had had enough, she went to step around him but he grabbed her arm and stopped her. She didn't look at him, she looked passed him, into the bushes from where he emerged only moments ago. He didn't let go when she was clearly waiting for him to say something. Then she felt his free hand snake up her neck to her cheek. Her eyes closed involuntarily as he gently turned her face to look at him. Korra's eyes fluttered open when she could feel his breath on her face.

"Korra…" His face was only inches away from hers, his lips so prominent and inviting in their close proximity. It took every bit of her willpower not to place her lips on his like she did during the pro-bending tournament. Mako's eyes searched hers for what seemed like an eternity but was in reality only a few seconds. Korra could have sworn his gaze glanced momentarily on her lips too, more then once she might add. _Does he want to kiss me?_

"Korra, you have no idea-"

"_There _you guys are! We've been looking everywhere for you" Korra didn't notice him move, but Mako was now about three feet away from her. Bolin turned to shout in the direction Asami must be in.

**Ok guys and gals! Hope you liked it. It's just a short chapter but like I said review and let me know if you want more! :)**


End file.
